Mike Huckabee
Michael Dale "Mike" Huckabee is a Republican politician who ran for President in 2008 and 2016. Huckabee wants to turn the US into a theocracy http://thinkprogress.org/2008/01/15/huckabee-amend-the-constitution-to-gods-standards/ so anybody with any common sense isn't going to be voting for this guy. "Amend the Constitution to God's standards" is this candidates cry for Christian Conservative Jihad. He's talking about amending the US Constitution to bring it in line with "God's standards." Even religious scholars have difficulty reaching unanimity on that subject, but doubtless prophet Mike will keep us informed of what standards the Lord God Almighty deems to be appropriate for America. Mike Huckabee: theocracy with an Arkansas twang He was the governor of Arkansas and he's also a Baptist Preacher. Religion One of his most famous quotes from the campaign trail was "There's only one set of laws that really matter... If you think about it, the Ten Commandments really cover it all.... I think it's easier to amend the Constitution to fit God's standards than it is to amend God's standards..." Which is great, because amending God's standards is a beaurocratic nightmare! You've got to get three-fourths of the angels to ratify it, and then it goes back to the House of Cherubs and you know they're going to load it with pork. That's right folks. Mike Huckabee wants the Constitution of the United States of America amended to fit what Bronze Age people, Iron Age people and people from the Roman Empire wrote between 2,000 and 6,000 years ago. That's right folks. Mike Huckabee thinks Bronze Age ideas, Iron Age ideas and Roman ideas are the very best guidance for a modern 21st Century Superpower. Incidentally he doesn’t believe in Evolution and doesn’t even know that humans are primates. Immigration His positions on illegal immigration are under attack for being "too liberal" but telling a high school senior to become a citizen is actually a good thing and not "too liberal" but "just right". 2008 Race 2016 Race Huckabee was running for POTUS again hoping to get a shot. Huckabee told Ben Carson that he should look up his biography on Foreign Policy. Watch: Huckabee: Carson Should Look to 'My Biography' after Saying Opponents Don't Have Foreign Policy Experience Huckabee cancelled his campain on February 1 2016. Mike Huckabee Ends His White House Campaign Trivia On December 26 2017 Huckabee compared Trump to Winston ChurchillHuckabee bashed for comparing Trump to Churchill Gallery Mike Huckabee.jpg|Mike Huckabee speaking at an event during his 2008 presidential campaign _20160320_073416.JPG|What goes on At Huckabee's church _20160320_073352.JPG|I was sent by god-Mike Huckabee (Note: he never said this) References See also *Examples of God's standards External links *Mike Huckabee(Hound) Is Actually As Stupid As He Looks *[http://politicalhumor.about.com/od/mikehuckabee/a/huckabeequotes.htm Funny Quotes from Republican (former) Presidential Candidate Mike Huckabee] Category:American People Category:Stupidity Category:Anti-Gay people Category:Cdesign proponentsists Category:Conservatives Category:Right-wing Activists Category:Conservative propagandists Category:Christians Category:Douchebags Category:People Who Suck Category:Generally unpleasant people you wouldn't want to meet at dinner Category:Creationists Category:Theocons Category:2008 US Presidential candidates Category:Christian Exclusivists Category:Married People Category:Racism Category:Misogyny Category:Homophobia Category:Bigots Category:Rednecks Category:Fundamentalism Category:Things most people in general hate Category:Things That Are Not Awesome Category:Things That Don't Scare Athiests Category:Things that keep people awake at night Category:Things that suck cock Category:Evil Category:People Who Want Christian Sharia